


Making up

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, boyfriends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert and Aaron make up after a fight
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Making up

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be reunion fluff... but it turned out a little different. I hope you still enjoy!

“Is he here?”

“Upstairs.” Sarah opened the door further and stepped aside. “What happened? He didn’t want to talk to me last night and he’s barely said two words today.”

Aaron shook his head as he stepped inside.

“I messed up. Said some things I shouldn’t have. Can I go up?”

“Of course.”

Aaron walked up the stairs to Robert’s old room. Or maybe his and Robert’s. He wasn’t sure if Robert considered it his room too. They’d lived in there for two years while they saved up for their own place, but right now he didn’t know if there was still a them.

“Rob?” He knocked on the door. “Robert are you in there? Can I come in?”

When he got no reply he sat down with his back against the wall next to the door.

“Robert please talk to me. I know I’ve been an idiot and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean those things.”

There was still no answer so Aaron decided to just keep talking, hoping to eventually get through to his… boyfriend? His Robert? Was he still his?

“I love you. All of you. I love your crazy patterned shirts, I love how you can get lost in a book and forget the world around you, I love your cooking… I really, really love your cooking.” he chuckled. “I even love how patient you are trying to teach me how to cook when we both know I’m useless.”

He sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about their life together and the big fight they’d had the day before. He’d given Robert time to cool off but when he didn’t get a reply to his texts he decided to take matters into his own hands.

“I really am sorry, Rob. I know you, I know there is nothing going on with you and Leyla, I know you won’t cheat on me… I just… sometimes I still get insecure.” He admitted. “And I give into every crazy fear I’ve ever had.”

He sighed.

“But I know that you love me and I love you, and I love our life together, in our home. I love coming home at the end of the day knowing you’ll be there. It’s been too big and quiet without you… I miss you…”

There was no answer but Aaron swore he heard rustling on the other side of the door.

“Rob? Are you there?”

“Yeah…” came the reply eventually.

“Rob please open the door so we can talk properly.” Aaron pleaded.

“You really hurt me…” Robert said through the closed door. “It’s like the past two years didn’t happen. Like you don’t trust me.”

“I know… I’m sorry. I just… I see you with this beautiful girl and there is this voice in my head telling me you’ve finally realised you can do better than me. That you’re fed up with me and my issues and you want someone uncomplicated and normal.” Aaron confessed.

There was some rustling again and the door opened and Aaron scrambled to his feet.

“You idiot.” Robert said and pulled Aaron into a hug. “I love you. Only you.”

“I love you too.” Aaron said, face squashed into Robert’s shoulder.

Robert pulled back slightly so he could look Aaron in the eye.

“You’re amazing. No-one else comes close. And especially not Leyla.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” Aaron joked and they both laughed a little.

“She’ll live.” Robert shrugged. “She was helping me and asking me about my mate Pete.”

“Helping you? With what?”

“A surprise. For you. On our anniversary next month…”

Aaron blushed and looked down at his shoes.

“Now I feel even more stupid.”

“Don’t.” Robert stepped away from their embrace and walked over to the nightstand, taking something from the drawer. “I kept it in here because I was afraid you’d find it at home.”

“What is it?” Aaron asked trying to get a good look at what Robert was holding but the other man put his hands behind his back.

“I planned to do this on our anniversary… but I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

“Rob what are you talking about?”

Robert smiled nervously and moved his hands from behind his back, revealing a little black box.

“Is that…?”

“Leyla was giving me advice on where and when to do it… Take a Vow does proposals too… if they get to do the wedding…”

“They what? Are you serious?”

“Never been more serious in my life.” He took a deep breath and opened the box, revealing two silver rings. “I know we have our issues and maybe we’re not perfect… But I know… and to be honest, I’ve known for a while now, that I want to spend the rest of my life being… not perfect with you.”

“Are you… Do you mean… I… You… yes? Yes.“ Aaron stammered, making Robert laugh a little.

“I haven’t even asked you yet.” He took one ring out of the box and put the other in his pocket. “Aaron Dingle, will you marry me?”

Aaron bit his lip and nodded and let Robert take his hand and put the ring on his finger.

“Yes.” He looked up at Robert. “Yes.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Robert said and let Aaron pull him close and kiss him.

“I love you so much. And I’m still so sorry for the things I said…”

Robert shook his head.

“We’ve got the rest of our lives to deal with that.”

Aaron smiled and pulled the box out of Robert’s pocket to slide the other ring on his finger and entwined their fingers before kissing Robert again.

They stood like that for a while, holding each other close and sharing soft kisses.

“It fits that you proposed in here.” Aaron pulled back a little. “Our first kiss was here. And the first time you told me you loved me.”

Robert smiled.

“And the first time you said it back. And our first time.” he moved his hands under Aaron’s shirt.

“Really? With your mum downstairs?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Robert said, moving to kiss Aaron’s neck. “We can be quiet.” he tried to turn them around and push Aaron towards the bed.

“No, no you can’t. Stop, stop, stop.” Aaron said, putting his hands on Robert’s chest. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah, alright. Home.”


End file.
